Kyuno
''quote '' General Description ''Kyuno ''is a black tom with white paws and pale green eyes. History/Future Kitted in the Neighborhood and as a kittypet, this black tom was from a wealthy family, living with his mother, father, younger brother, and the humans that owned them. His name was also previously Shade for his black coat when he lived as a kittypet. Kyuno was impatient an unintentionally violent, though this was attributed to his lack of the sense of feeling. This suggests he has Congenital insensitivity to pain (or CIPA). Due to his affliction, he could never play with other cats in the neighborhood because he didn't know what pain felt like to others, shrugging off any injuries he got, and being confused when other kits reacted to their own injuries. When Kyuno's parents and owners found out how he was acting around others, he was immediately seen as an embarressment, which led him to being locked in a cage and isolated from everything else. All due to one being so selfish of their pride. However, he was given all the care he needed within the small prison that he was stuck in. For 3 years, he lived alone in his little cage he called 'home', with a blanket and daily meals to eat with the occasional "let out" for the litterbox, and a housekeeper were all provided, but no one ever aided him whenever he was sad or lonely. During the beginning of his isolation, he would whimper and get himself hurt due to his panic and fear. However, he eventually got used to being alone, and ended up with the thought that he wasn't the same as other cats, and that whether he lived or died didn't matter since he was different. When Kyuno was 4 years old and about to end his 3rd year of loneliness, the rich mansion of a house was being robbed, and the black hooded robbers ironically came to his room where the cage was kept in first. The robbers, thinking they'd fetch a nice price for Kyuno, abruptly took him and proceeded to take some more items before fleeing when footsteps were heard upstairs. Since he was being physically handled and carried in the one of the man's hold, fear took over him and he violently started to use his claws to break free of the grasp he was in. After a few gashes to the stomach, he was able to slip away. But 3 grueling year in the dark proved to be a disadvantage as he was alone for so long, he didn't remember what the neighborhood looked like, and he was positive it looked different. Because of his lost rememberance, he didn't see the road before he was struck by a police car that was arriving on the scene straight to the head. His memories became afloat, but he somehow stood back up, injuries and all, and left for the Mountains. Even in danger, natural flight or fight instinct kicked in, and he picked flight. Now the amnesiac, who can't recall his own name, wanders blindly around the mountains. Family Tree Immediate Family: Father: Spade (Alive, Location Unknown) Mother: Bambi (Alive, Location Unknown) Younger Brother: Nero (Status Unknown) Category:Mountains Category:Racconto